disney_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Liza
Princess Elizabeth '''(better known as '''Liza '''or '''Liz) is the main character and antagonist (formerly protagonist) of the movie, Two Sides, One Person, created by Lily Berkeley. She is also the main protagonist of the sequel, The Return of Anne, also created by Lily Berkeley. She is the princess of Regina. Background Personality Liza is kind, considerate, and loving before she was taken over by her much darker side. She felt fear when looking at herself in the mirror because she was supposed to marry a prince, yet she had to put on all kinds of makeup she didn't like. When feeling fearful, Anne took over Liza's body and the kind Liza was trapped inside the mirror. After being taken over, Liza (Anne) believes the Nice Liza is a horrible version for being so cheerful, which caused Anne to be trapped inside the mirror. Liza is now cruel, helpless, and careless. Physical Appearance Elizabeth is described as a girl with brown hair with highlights that are lighter shades of brown and green eyes which glimmers in the light. Her color scheme is pastel colors before she was taken over. When she was taken over by Anne, her color scheme was dark colors. Appearances ''Two Sides, One Person'' Liza is first seen talking to her mother about marrying a prince in her outfit where she meets the suitors. Liza reluctantly agrees and puts on the makeup needed. She meets princes but she doesn't like any of them. She walks back to her room and looks in the mirror, complaining on how she needed to hide her natural look just for suitors. She cleans it off and her mother comes in, surprised to see her makeup off, because her mother wanted to introduce more princes. Her mother yells at her and leaves, and Liza gets scared, looks at her mirror. Just when she looks in the mirror, Anne knew Liza was distracted and can swap themselves. They swap and the Nice Liza gets trapped in the mirror. Because of her strange behavior lately, her mother tries to talk to her, but Anne doesn't care. While Anne has her own fun, Liza was crying inside the mirror. Anne was rejecting all the princes and then causing trouble in the kingdom. She tries to take over the kingdom but fails when attempting. Anne gets angry and Liza's real friend, Princess Joanna, realizes something is wrong and because Joanna used to live in a magical place, she could see through her, and sees Anne hiding inside. She still has magic and defeats Anne. Liza comes out of the mirror and returns back to her own body, while Anne gets trapped in the mirror once again. ''The Return of Anne'' Liza is first seen drinking tea. Now that Anne is a devil, she can escape the mirror. She does so and takes over Liza's heart. Liza eats some more food and her hearts start to hurt. She is suddenly in a dream with a devil that looks like Anne and an angel she never met before. She asks where she is and Anne replies that she is in her heart. The angel named Angela tries to convince Liza to choose her to stay in her heart when asked to choose somebody to stay in her heart and control her. Anne tells Liza to choose her, and she makes Liza choose her by telling her she can have all the riches in the world when Liza picks the devil. Liza picks Angela but Anne has strong powers and makes Angela disappear. Liza is lost and is controled by the devil once again. She turns evil and somehow Anne's magic on Angela disappears and she reappears in Liza's heart. Angela defeats Anne and now Anne is gone forever (not even in the mirror). Trivia *This is Lily's favorite (and longest) character. *The "trapped inside a mirror" part was inspired by a TV Show. Category:Two Sides, One Person Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Princesses